Street Fighter
Street Fighter is a Japanese-American animated series produced by InVision Entertainment in cooperation with Madhouse and Sunrise and based on the Street Fighter live-action film, which was in turn based on the Street Fighter video game franchise by Capcom. The series aired in the United States as part of the USA Network's Cartoon Express and Action Extreme Team programming blocks from 1995 to 1997. Plot The series centers around Colonel William Guile, an American martial artist who leads an international team of experts codenamed "Street Fighter" against Shadaloo, General Bison's criminal empire. The series is loosely based on the Street Fighter II games, but is also a loose sequel to the live-action Street Fighter film as well. Like the film and unlike the games, the principal characters Ryu and Ken play only supporting roles. Later episodes of the series would incorporate characters from the Street Fighter Alpha series and the Final Fight series as well. Characters William Guile (voiced by Michael Donovan) — Guile is the lead character of the series and is depicted as the de-facto leader of the "Street Fighters". He retains his rank and full name from the live-action film (Colonel William F. Guile). Unlike in the video games, Guile is single with no known children; he has an on-and-off relationship with an ex-girlfriend named Lucinda (an original character), as well as a mutual attraction with Cammy. He appears in all Season 1 episodes and in most of Season 2. Chun-Li Xiang (voiced by Donna Yamamoto) — Chun-Li serves as the lead female character in the series and appears in most of the first season's episodes. Like in the games, she seeks to avenge her father's death, who was killed by Bison. Like her film counterpart, she is also a news reporter. Blanka (voiced by Scott McNeil) - Like in the film, Blanka is Guile's combat buddy Charlie, who was turned into a mutant by Dr. Dhalsim. He reverts to his human form in "Eye of the Beholder", where he wears an outfit similar to the Charlie from the Street Fighter Alpha games, but with a green version of the same vest and still wears his shackles. He reverts to his mutated form by the end of the episode. Ken Masters (voiced by Scott McNeil) - Ken is depicted as a traveling con-man who prefers to find ways to get rich rather than helping Guile and his team out. He becomes a more prominent character during the second season and is the only character in the series to defeat Akuma in "The World's Greatest Warrior". Ryu Hoshi (voiced by Tony Lung) - He is portrayed as Ken's traveling partner and is depicted as the more mature one of the duo. Like Ken, he becomes more prominent during the second season and retains his rivalry with Sagat from the games. His surname is "Hoshi" in the series and has a cousin who appears in "The Hand That Feeds You" (though he has no relatives in the actual games). Cammy White (voiced by Lisa Ann Beley) - Cammy is portrayed as an MI6 agent who harbors a mutual attraction with Guile. In "Chunnel Vision", she leaves her former unit, Delta Red, to become a member of Guile's team. However, she is brainwashed by Bison in "Cammy and the Bachelor" and appears through the remainder of the series as one of his agents until her brainwashing wears off in the series' final episode. M. Bison (voiced by Richard Newman) - Like in the games, he is the ruler of Shadaloo. Serves as the primary antagonist of the series. Victor Sagat (voiced by Robert O. Smith) - Bison's second-in-command, until he turned on him when he heard about Bison's plan to destroy the world in the series finale. Zangief (voiced by Michael Donovan) - Zangief is depicted as one of Bison's recurring lackeys in the series, despite not working for him in the games. Episodes Street Fighter has a total of 26 episodes spread over 2 seasons that were produced from October 1995 to May 1997. Category:1995 Premieres Category:USA Network Shows Category:Shows Category:1997 Endings